Stephen Universe embarrasses herself infront of her Cult
by Penutsonfire
Summary: Stephen Universe finds herself a part of a viscous cult of evil minded scum of the eath, but she doesn't mind because she is shy and doesn't have many friends. However, She is in trouble when she finds herself in an embarrassing situation. Find out why! Dark! Fem! Stephen Universe


Stephen Universe never asked to be a girl, but he liked it anyways. Being a tortured soul himself (now herself), she decided to join a cult because she was bored some afternoon or something. It was called the Dragon Empire, and they called it that because thay had played the best game of all time "Dragon: The Game" (now on steam). they were so intranced with the concept of cool looking dragons that they dressed up in dragon cosplay, committed arson, and did some yiffing afterwards.

Stephen Universe went to her cult meeting one day, as they did every thursday night, with her own home made dragon cosplay. however as she was walking down the street, the bully whom she had been teased by from her local high school drove past her in his car.

"hey stephen loserverse" said her bully as a sick roast

Stephen universe was insecure and had self-esteem problems so she was really deeply effected by the words of that loser bully.

While she was contemplating her life choices, the bully went up and destroyed her precious dragon cosplay!

"NOOOOOO!" Stephen Universe screamed with verascity. how could he do something like this?

Stephen Universe now had to do the unthinkable. Go to her cult meeting without her dragon cosplay. But she did anyway.

At the meeting, Stephen Universe arrived without her cosplay. The other members stared at her.

"Ewww, what are you doing here? without your sexy dragon cosplay that is. your human form disgusts us!" said some guy

Stephen universe blushed in embarrassment as she was harrased and belittled by her fellow cult members. she decided to turn this into a point of action for her own benefit however.

"It was not my fault my cosplay was destroyed. It was that awful bully of mine who did it. We should burn down his house!" said Stephen Universe.

The cult enjoyed starting fires, and would take any excuse they could get. so they went over to the bully's house and burnt down his house while his family was inside.

The night seemed to turn out better than Stephen universe expected, however that was for naught when thay arrived back at the club house situated in the basement of a local church. For, you see, Stephen Universe was not allowed to participate in the crazy yiff festival that was about to transpire.

"Sigh... humiliated again." said Stephen Universe, and was brooding in the corner thinking of her past. As you may well have guessed at this point... Stephen Universe was abused as a child.

*Author's Note: For those who are sensitive to child abuse, please do not read! I don't condone child abuse unless it has a good reasoning!*

It was five years ago, when stephen was onlt in middle school, her mother, rose quartz whent too far this time.

Stephen universe had been hit on his head (he was a boy in this time, remember?) after falling from the staricase in his house.

"darn, that hurt alot!" said stephen Universe

"no, I don;t care" said rose quartz as she walked away not really being present at the time

Despite the injury no being a big deal, stepehn universe was sick of his neglectful mother not caring about the unimportant worthless things in his life.

Stephen universe had had enough. He thought about the times his mother hadn't cared about his cool trawing of a tiger he made, or the one goal he made in soccer. She dodn't care about him, she didn't love him which meant she hated him and was abusing him.

Stepehn Universe decided he needed to act, so he went into the pantry and stole a golf club. He walked up to his mother and smashed her in the face! this made sense sice she was a rock and shattered into little bits

On this day Stephen Universe was now a darker version of himself, and was evil, for a justified reason. A tortured and complex soul.

That was when he joined the cult of the Dragon Empire, to be evil and also to have somewhere to live because he didn't really have a home anymore.

"Uhhhh, Stephen Universe?" She heard a voice and came back from her traumatic flash back.

It was a fellow cult member, dressed up as a fem spacegodzilla, this made stephen universe feel very wierd about herself and her identity as a human who cosplayed as a dragon.

"Oh, yeah?" said Stephen Universe

"The party is over, it ended three hours ago." said the cult member

"Oh yeah, I must've got lost in my memories lol." said Stephen Universe

"well, anyways goodnight." said the cult member, leaving Stephen universe all alone.

Stephen Universe reflected on her life. She thought of the hardships she had been through, and gave a deep beleaguered sigh.

I suppose it really is tough when you have the weight of the universe on your shoulders.  



End file.
